


Red and White

by countrysundae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dreams, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Gumiho - Freeform, Hybrid - Freeform, Kumiho, Mentions of ghosts, Smut, Suspense, Thriller, Vaginal Sex, ancient, ancient hybrid series, female receiving, fox minhyuk, fox minhyuk hybrid, gumiho hybrid, male and female orgasm, mentions of eating a humans guts, mentions of gore, mentions of killing, mentions of muder, monsta x ancient hybrid series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrysundae/pseuds/countrysundae
Summary: You touch your thighs together again at his husky sounding words, words laced with implying something dangerous to you. “What do you mean?” You ask, worried where this was going, where you wanted it to go.“Why don’t you wake up and find out?"





	Red and White

“Ugh!” 

You throw your pen down at your notebook with force in frustration. The lines of your paper were blurring together, your brain was throbbing, the noises in the air were growing, echoing in the halls of the house. There was so much going on at home, you couldn’t concentrate. Your headphones could only block out so much noise from your parents screaming at each other. You were sure it was over something incredibly stupid too. 

Your mom’s pitch became higher as your dad tries to match her. You know they are probably red in the face. Why couldn’t they just get a divorce already? You wonder if they are trying to salvage what little relationship they had left for you. You roll your eyes. You were their only child, in your junior year at college, living at home as you luckily lived in the same college as your school studying business, then hoping to law school after for your undergrad. Just like your dad. You had your whole life planned out, nothing was going astray, except for your parents fighting and screaming at each other every chance they got. 

You gather all your study materials, headphones and small laptop in toe, you slip out of the house, unnoticed as your parents continue to argue at each other. 

You always had a little more of an affinity for your dad, though you loved them both dearly, despite the fact that they didn’t understand how to coexist with each other in the same house. You knew that you were more like your father. You wanted to be a lawyer, you wanted the thrill of winning a case, the thrill of arguing the point of the defendant. Just like him. You were like your mom in some aspects too (the shopping and wanting designer clothing items missing your interests), but, you had your father’s personality no doubt. 

It’s late afternoon, the sun was making its climb back down the sky, you watch as families are heading home from playing at the nearby park, more shouting and yelling piercing the air. You feel your eyebrow twitch. You speed up your pace, wanting to get to a quiet place as soon as possible. Your safe space, the library. Nothing bad happened at the library. No noise, no screaming kids. The smell of pages bound together, new and old- it was your favorite place to sit and decompress from your daily life. 

You see the large building in the distance, the tan and white brick really contrasting with the boring, cookie cutter brown buildings around it. The orange of the sky made it look absolutely breathtaking. You walk in, your safe haven, slightly inhaling the comforting sound of almost perfect silence. There was the faint sound of the scanning of books being checked out happening in the distance, shoes walking around on the title, and pages being turned but it’s very peaceful and quiet in the building. They remodeled a few years ago, much to your delight, adding a second story, fitting even more books into the space. It was perfect in here. 

You head up to the second floor, you had a favorite table in the corner next to the new age books and travel section. They even had a little coffee station on each floor if you were a member of the library so you could caffeinate and study, all in one. You grab yourself a cup, simply oving the bean juice in its purest form. There was several people in the library, but, with it being Friday night, it wasn’t the busiest joint in the neighborhood. You were ready to finish your economy homework and dreading the start of your research paper for why retail business models fail and why others succeed. You round the shelves of books, ready to start your mountain of never ending work, to your little corner, when you almost drop your cup of liquid courage. 

The most beautiful man you’ve ever laid your wide eyes on was sitting in your seat at your table. 

Okay, so you know it wasn’t really your table, you’ve run into this problem many of times where someone is sat tucked away in the corner, uprooting you from where you are most comfortable. You’ve tried every spot in the building and none of them tickled your fancy. You loved that spot in the corner, watching the people below, being undisturbed for the most part. You slide into the table two down from him- at the end of the travel section facing him, sizing up the man who took your seat and all it has to offer. 

Well, he was stunning. That much was apparent. 

His hair was as pure as a cloud, possibly as white as snow. It hung in his eyes as he scanned the book he was looking down at. He had a quirky, uneven blink you notice almost right away as you pull your goods from your bag, continuing to gawk openly at the man across the way. His tan turtleneck sweater fit him nicely as he goes to turn his pages of his book he’s reading, other hand in a fist, flawless cheek resting against it, propping him up on the table by his elbow. The setting sun was coloring his striking features a mix of golds and oranges, growing brighter with the stars departure in the sky. His expression was deadpan as he sits in silence reading his little book. 

You have to force yourself to peel your eyes away from him. You had so much work that needed to be done, you couldn’t lose any more focus than you already had. You set up your little area as you power on your laptop, cracking your knuckles with your palms as you roll your shoulders and your neck a few times. 

Let’s get down to business. 

———

You let out a giant yawn and leaned back in the chair. 

Finally finishing everything you had assigned and more. You often did your best to go above and beyond, studying for things way ahead of schedule, completing tasks and homework you knew the teacher would assign prior to them actually asking for them. It was like your own little superpower. It stressed you out, but, at the same time you liked being ahead of schedule. Nothing could possibly go wrong if you continued operating like this. 

The library was in a college town, your hometown, so it stayed open a little later than a normal one does. Your favorite librarian, June, had come around a few minute prior to feel you the library would be closing with a gentle smile, smelling like heavy floral perfume. You pack up your bag in haste as you worry if you’re the only one in here, hoping you haven’t kept June and Esther from enjoying their Friday evening. You shove all your supplies in your bag hurriedly.You stand, almost scramble to get out of the seat as you race down the steps and whisper goodbyes to the ladies in a rush. 

You didn’t even check if the man was still across from you when you left, you would have liked to see what he was reading. You had looked up a few times and he was indeed just sitting in the same spot, unbothered and unmoving, just reading his book. You wondered briefly if he was a robot as the wind picks up from behind you, cool April breeze sweeping through, fluttering your hair about. 

You were in such a rush to finally go enjoy your own weekend of not doing much, you didn’t see that you dropped a blue, pearly bead from your bracelet that your mom had gotten you for your birthday a while back. You didn’t even realize you had broken it, too busy worrying about others when you left. You miss the way the man finally looks up as he hears the ticking of the bead falling on the tile, rolling towards him, hitting his shoe silently. 

You miss the yellow eyes that peek up from his bangs, staying locked on your back as you fly down the steps, nostrils flaring at your scent. You miss the way he grins from ear to ear, chuckling to himself slightly, pointy pearly whites coming out to play. 

You were caught.

———

You came home to the news that your parents were officially getting a divorce. You weren’t shocked, but, you supported both of them and their decision to leave each other. It really was for the best. 

They hugged you, teary eyed, saying that your mom was moving back to stay at her sisters for the time being. Your dad was also taking time off, wanting to go travel for a bit. You were happy for each of them. You really were. 

You embraced each other more, until you needed to go to bed, yawns wouldn’t stop flying out of your mouth. They kiss your cheeks and bid you goodnight. You were happy as you flop down on your bed, this was a long time coming, there was really no need for sadness. 

This was the best for everyone. 

You pull the sheets over yourself and yawn once more. 

Cracking your knuckles briefly. Time for the sweet release of sleep. 

———-

You were walking along in your dream. It was one of those dreams that felt incredibly vivid, like you could reach out and touch the giant grey stepping stones guiding you through the pitch black of your mind. Dream you was wondering if you should try to veer off to a different path, create your own, but, you keep walking. Logic was out the window in this realm of your mind. Suddenly something comes into view, a glowing dot in your vision. You needed to go closer. Feet were working on their own today as you started a brisk jog until you came to a sudden stop, realizing what it was. 

A lantern. 

And not just any lantern. These were orange lotus lanterns. Just like the ones you saw when you went overseas for spring break last year with your dad. That meant it was Seokga tansinil (Buddha’s birthday). Dream you keeps walking, thinking that Buddha’s birthday was indeed coming up soon outside of the dream world. More lanterns popped up along your path left and right now, spaced out perfectly, urging you forward.

You were walking down a dark path illuminated with dim orange flower lanterns for what seemed like ages now. You wonder if this is just that kind of dream, where you are forced to walk for what seems like eternity, pondering your thoughts, epiphany of something big on the horizon. The path leads you to some stairs which grand white “torii” gates roofing the path. The lanterns still lead your way, hanging outside the white pillars as you peer up the steps. You were slightly worried that you were headed for something incredibly sinister as you take your first step up the cement stones. 

This upwards path didn’t seem to travel quite as long as the unshielded path did before as you reach the top. 

More flickering, dim lanterns appeared out of nowhere, popping up from the sides of the stepping stones, lights literally springing to life. Dream you was a brave soul, continuing down the path, until you hear it. The trickle of water. On both sides of you now there was colorful lotus lights, greens, pinks, purples, oranges flickered, strings of them appeared overhead as you are spinning around, trying to take in the view from all sides of you. This looked like a courtyard of some kind, buildings you don’t recognize come into view, appearing out of thin air. In the wake of you twirling around unaware, giant smile on your face from all the beautiful lights, you bump into a looming black figure. You go to apologize, but hesitate. It turns, you almost scream as it reveals its face to you. 

Or lack thereof. 

An egg (faceless) ghost!

You back away from the creature, draped in white robes, long hair hanging in front of its face, as it turns away once more, back to a food stall in the middle of the courtyard area, backing into another egg ghost, you run this time, to the sound of the water. The only familiar thing in this dream was the sound of the water. 

It’s getting louder now, lanterns popping up with your running still, guiding you through the darkness. You reach a bridge suddenly, eager to stand on it, peer over the edge, see the stream of water that was rushing now. But, the orange lotus shaped guides popped up on either side of what was beyond the bridge, a giant hanok (traditional wooden Korean house), complete with a beautiful ornate gate on the outside too. You wonder what this is all about as you cross the bridge, your bare feet padding across the olden wood. You stop outside the door, unsure if you should knock or not. 

“Hello?” Dream you questions the door to the house. Nothing. Silence. You decide to knock softly against the wooden beams that held the sliding door together. You’re met with more silence. You shrug your shoulders as you pull the door back slowly. The rush of the water was unbearable now, the sound so frightening and loud, like a rage of a waterfall. You wondered if there was water under the bridge, dream you forgot to look, too busy being distracted with the house and the lights. 

You finish pulling back the door and you swear if dream you can throw up, she would.

In the middle of the hardwood floor two creatures were sitting. Well, one was sitting, the other was being devoured, literally.

Insides were pouring out of the stomach of the woman who was more than dead at this point, blood seeping from her open body. Blonde hair hung around in knots on the floor, tangling around each other. This is where the sound was coming from you notice as blood is spilling onto the hardwood, coloring everything red in its wake when it escapes her body. Her eyes were open too, which made the sight even more unsettling. Long, pale fingers whose nails were extended like claws were wrapped around her, holding her to the jowls of a man, digging away at her insides with vigor. White hair that hung in his eyes were being stained pink as he continued to eat. 

You stare on in fear. Isn’t this usually the part in the dream that wakes you up? That prompts you to gasp out in fear of your dream? 

Wasn’t this that kind of dream?

Something behind him swirls, rising up and flicking side to side. A tail? What the…? And oh, no, not just a single tail, this thing had nine of them you counted. Nine tails attached to the man tucking into the maroon organs and muscles of the poor woman in his arms. 

 

His claws that are holding her one shoulder, unstained, beckons you inside with the slow stroke of his pointer finger slicing through the air. He doesn’t look up from his meal though. You feel like you’ve seen him before but are uncertain. You remember reading once that your brain registers people you’ve never met, that had to be it. Brave dream you trembles as you climb to stand on the hardwood now, jaw clenched. You were worried you would meet the same fate as the woman in his arms was currently.

He pauses for a minute to lick his lips, blood dripping from his canines, tongue painted a slick, fresh red liquid from the mess he’s made. 

“Hello, there, little human.” He purrs at you, soft voice filling the air. Fluffy pure white ears pricking up from the side of his head where they were laid at the little inhale you quickly draw in. He doesn’t look up from his work though as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, claws becoming a bright pink as they meet his flesh. He pauses again. Is he waiting for your to say something?

“H-H-Hello?” You question him, your voice wavering under the crazy pressure, the aura thick from this strange looking man is producing. You realize the room smells like jasmine, patchouli, and sandalwood. Heavy smells that add to the heavy mood. You see the side of his mouth twitch up at your response, his eyes still hidden by the pink twinged bangs he was shielding from you. “You have something I want, little human.” 

You audibly gulp. 

Not my guts, please not my insides you think as he lays his kill down gently on the floor as he stands.

Beautiful bright red robes that were embroidered with golden silk were hanging around his body, shoulders holding up the billowing fabric, tied loosely around his waist, the middle of his chest was revealed to your eyes to rake down. Pale, very pale like the full moon on a clear evening that was littered with a splattering of fresh blood. His ears twitch, swiveling around his white hair’d head, listening to your breathing run shallow you think as he reaches you, looming over you. Your blood is running cold as he approaches. 

“I-I don’t-t-t ha-have anything-g for you-u…?” You are helpless under the presence of this man, it felt like he was crushing you…Was he a man? What is he? You muse as you try to get a glimpse of his eyes. 

Some of his translucent whiskers were tinted a blush color from her blood, twitching around to smell you better. He picks up his arm, the arm that was painted with the blood of that poor lady, long claws coming at you. You close your eyes tightly, bracing for the pain. Telling yourself it was time to wake up from this awful place. You hear him exhale a soft snort of a laugh. You feel his paw carding through your hair by your face. 

“Oh, little girl.” He purrs again, his voice a soft rasp, not matching his menacing presence at all. He strokes longer, combing up your hair, finally coming up to your jaw as he trails a long nail down the side of your bone, coming to your chin, grabbing it between his thumb and previous claw. “You have it don’t you, pet?” He asks gently, tilting your head up, you feel your thighs touch together, your eyes fly open ready to see this man- creature, thing- before you as you wake up.

——-

You grasp your chest, gasping out of your sleep in a cold sweat as you sit up and throw the blankets off your body. You sputter for a few minutes, catching your breath, you reach over to flick on the light next you. Your hands weren’t cooperating with your brain, you were shaking more than you have ever. Well, you think as you stumble to your bathroom, you have never had a dream feel so vivid, so real like that, so maybe you should cut yourself some slack. 

You flick on the golden light of your dim single bathroom, you just need to calm down and wash your face, or at least press a cold washcloth to your sweaty forehead. You place your hands on the cool of the counter surface, taking a deep breath as you look up at yourself in the mirror. 

You swallow a scream. 

On the side of your jaw, where that fox-man had slid down the side of your flesh in your dream, there was a trail of blood from the start of your bone to your chin, where he had last touched you. You blink back at yourself in shock, your eyebrows knit together. Your brain was trying to find a reasonable explanation as to why you have this on your face. Your breathing gets shallow again as you search your mind for a cause.

You must have scratched yourself. 

Yes, that must be it. You snap your faucet on and grabbed a clean rag to dry your face with. You simply scratched your face, the dream was projecting it in your brain. Some deep rooted metaphor there or something like that you think, but, you weren’t about to analyze what just happened. It was probably a stress induced nightmare from your parents fighting, the deep throws of your mind trying to tell you something….something… was happening to you. 

Well, whatever it was, you didn’t like it. You frown as you dip back into your bed, too nervous to go back to bed at the witching hour, so you watched some funny cat videos until YouTube recommended you a fox video and you promptly shut off your phone. You threw it on top your nightstand, more than mad that it had the audacity to sneak that in there. 

You just needed some rest. That’s all you asked the universe to give you: some peaceful sleep.

——

You tossed and turned for about two hours after that.

Your body was aching and complaining that you couldn’t get comfortable. You were desperate to sleep in on this Saturday morning, wanting nothing more to do than just sleep the night, morning, and early afternoon away. No luck. The universe was not about to throw you a bone right now. It’s probably because everything was going according to plan, that’s when life usually throws a wrench in the spoke of your ever turning wheel, making you hop off your bike and fix it before it happens again. Or, maybe it was that coffee you had at the library so late yesterday. Yes, again the logical side of you kicking in to kill your anxiety spike.

You hear someone in the kitchen as you look to your alarm clock. 5:51 AM.

Woof. That’s way earlier than you were expecting to be up, but, maybe you could tucker yourself out by doing some household chores that you’ve been neglecting. Someone closes the front door and you hear the purr of the red Camaro roar to life. Moms gone. She probably couldn’t sleep either, the thought of finally being free was too sweet of a taste to forgo living here still you think as you slip on a sports bra, assuming your dad is still home.

You crack your knuckles as you stretch a little bit. Time to get down to business.

——–

“Okay!”

You beam at your sparkling room. Laundry being taken care of, new sheets on your bed, every shelf you had was dusted and wiped down, hardwood floor vacuumed and mopped, you were feeling like a new woman. A new clean woman. You place your hand on your hips and look at your vanity, you cleaned that surface too but pondered when the last time it was since you washed your makeup brushes? Not for a hot minute you chuckle at yourself as you wrap up the dirty tools in your hand and headed back to your single bathroom.

Your house was by no means giant, just two floors. Two bedrooms, three bathrooms, no garage to speak of. Your mom always more than peeved at your dad for the lack of finer things in life, wanting a place to shelter the car he bought her a few years ago. Your dad’s daughter alright, you could care less about expensive, fancy things, not worried about materialistic things whatsoever. As long as you had the basics and everything ran smoothly, you were fine.

You were running out of steam, you could feel it as you finished washing the bristles. You still had your bathroom to clean as you check the clock. 9:34 AM. Whew. You sigh. Thank god. Even though it was still early, you felt like you could push yourself to do more as you hear your dad walk down the hall to your room.

“Sweetheart?” He asks tapping his knuckles on your door.

“Hi dad!” You shout, voice echoing off the empty shower you had taken everything out of, ready to give it a proper scrub. “What’s up?”

He peers around your door, probably worried you were indecent, as he whistles. “What’s got you all fired up this morning kiddo?” You roll your eyes and smile.

“I just couldn’t sleep dad, I’m trying to tire myself out.” You start squirting shower cleaner into the white tile, washing away your daily grime with it.

“You aren’t…upset about me and your mother are you?” He asks you, gingerly picking his words- you could tell.

You shake your head, hair in your messy bun flopping around with your motions. “Nope, not at all.” You squeeze his hairy forearm. “I just had a bad dream I couldn’t sleep.” You give your best reassuring smile as he pats your head with his other hand.

“I was just worried you would be angry and me and her and the whole thing…” He trails off, watching gravity pull the soapy cleanser down the sides of the shower. “I wish we didn’t fight so much in front of you…You don’t deserve that.” He suddenly gets very teary eyed as he looks down at you.

You embrace your sniffling father as you shoot him a smile again. “It’ll be okay dad.” He nods a few times. “I promise.”

——–

12:57 PM.

The day was ticking by faster now, you’ve moved on to the living room area after you worked on the kitchen, making the silver appliances sparkle in the sun. You had just finished vacuuming the stairs as you hear your dad packing in his room. Blasting the Beatles. Probably dancing around like a goof-ball. There wasn’t much left to do in the house except dust the pictures on the shelves. You grab a clean dusting pad from the laundry closet as you tuck in to your final chore. Your stomach was rumbling as you’ve been so busy trying to distract yourself, you forgot about feeding yourself breakfast. You finish dusting as you look at all the pictures of you and your parents throughout the years. You wonder when it all started.

When they fell apart…

You dad bounces down the stairs with a little grin on his face, humming happily to himself as he spots you cleaning the pictures on the mantle of the unused fireplace. “You want to grab some lunch sweetheart?”

Lawyer, father, mind reader.

“Sure dad, let me change first, though.”

———-

The old-timey diner your father loved was in full swing this Saturday afternoon. He got the same thing here every time, double cheeseburger with everything on it, extra side of fries. You grin as the waitress sets down your crepes. You were still craving breakfast foods as you tuck into your choice, stomach ceasing the talking it was doing all at once. Your mom hated it here, not classy enough for her tastes, so, it was you and your dad’s hang out spot. You wanted to laugh at the thought. You wondered why your mom settled for your father then? He had money, the car proved that, and you figured he was pretty good looking for an older man. He just hated living beyond his means, squandering it frivolously wasn’t in his nature. You stare at him as ketchup smears the side of his face from the corner of his burger. 

 

Maybe your mom simply fell in love with him and that was that you tell your logical self as you point to your cheek, indicating he had a little something between his salt and pepper beard. Your grin falls as you remember your dream, your father doesn’t notice as he’s too busy devouring the food in his hands to catch your smile falling, gaze wandering off, not focusing on anything in particular.

Your father doesn’t notice, but, a man in a cap, yellow eyes peering at you over the newspaper he’s reading certainly does. Pearly canines flashing behind the black and white paper.

The seed was in place. Plan about to be push into action.

Or should he say, pearl?

——–

It’s only 7:29PM as you snuggle into your fresh sheets, the scent of lavender parading into your senses. You breathed deep, prepared for the onslaught of sleep to finally catch you in it’s arms and lull you away to the happiness of the dream world as your heavy lids came to a final close, you smiled all the way into the pit of blackness.

——-

Oh no, you think as you are placed back in the darkness again. Oh no brain I don’t like this.

You twist around. Trying to see and lanterns or fox-men or egg ghosts, trying to rotate your body every which way except forward. It’s no use. Wake up! You scream at yourself. Dream you is walking forward now, dim gravel path coming into focus once more. Fine. You’ll walk. This is fine.

You walk and walk again. No lanterns to light the path for you, but, you knew where to go, an invisible force pulling you towards it. Until you come upon a sacheonwangmun (outer gate to a temple). You stop and look at the stunning architecture for a minute, you wonder if your brain was begging you to journey back to Korea? The last dream was heavily influenced in Korean cultures, themes, and myths. You only know so because you vigorously studied any book you could get your hands on regarding the country, not wanting to be surprised or anything go ary on your trip.

You walk under the gate, you are stunned to find rows and rows of hanoks lined up on either side of the gravel path as it twists and turns, the hanoks got prettier and more detailed the more the path inclined. You bet these were the ones for the yangban (traditional Korean upper class) as you weave through the now steep hills of the path. The houses stop springing up, so that you are left in the wake of a giant looking window. You continue on towards it, the inside a pitch black, completely in darkness. The outside however was quite grand and magnificent.

Trees of every size and shape were lit with the changing of seasons outside. A little waterfall is trickling into a pond where red and white koi fish were swimming around each other. Autumn was in full swing here. It was a stunning feast for your eyes. Reds, golds, and oranges and every warm color in between was setting the picture beyond the window so nicely.

Speaking of oranges…..

You almost gasp when you see it. 

A little orange fox with its paws dipped in black fur was peering at you under a bush with big, brown eyes. You would have never spotted the little thing, until, it’s fluffy tail flicked about, up and down when you were trailing your eyes over the peaceful scene outside the window.

It darts away suddenly, scurrying to the edge of the window as you follow it with your body, dream you a little desperate to figure out why it’s here. Why another fox? At least this one wasn’t eating something this time…And it wasn’t a human hybrid of the creature. The window stretches as you jog to keep up with the little being, running through the forest of vibrant colors blurring past your vision. You were desperate to see where it was going. Where it was taking you.

It stops abruptly, causing dream you to almost trip over your feet. It turns its face as it looks at you, brown eyes blinking unevenly as it darts out of view, running behind a giant tree, disappearing from your view. Where did it go? Why did it leave you? You go to touch the glass of the window as your fingertips slip through, chill of the fall air hitting you fully now.

The barrier had been broken.

You climb over the black windowsill, one foot at a time, you were cautions even in this wild dream world. It was incredibly vivid too, just like the last dream. You had the inkling of a thought that this place was not a dream, that it was indeed real. You shook your head, hair being whipped around the breezy autumn wind.

You follow where the little orange fur ball was last seen, wanting to see it as soon as possible. You weren’t sure why, but you had so many questions for the animal. You roll your eyes, like it would actually talk to you. You round the other side of the wide tree, tips of your fingers gliding on the bark of the trunk, feeling like you were really here, that you were really touching the tree.You eyes bulged at the sight in front of you, jaw unhinging, throat going dry. 

There he sat.

The fox-man.

He was looking at his latest victim, white, unstained bangs hung in his eyes, hiding how he really was this time. The tails swirled behind him in a relaxed manner, lazily swinging back and forth. He was sitting on a giant rock, the mouth of a blackened cave behind him, making him once again look menacing. You smelt his fragrant scent, you inhaled slightly. He was absolutely stunning today as well, dressed in the same fashion as the previous dream except this time he’s draped in purple robes, embroidered with gold still.

“Oh, my little human.” He gently purrs, but, you aren’t sure if this is for you or for the woman he has a blindfold and restraint over her mouth this time, long black hair swinging back as she spills unheard tears, pouring the liquid for under the blindfold, her knees probably hurting as he sits cross-legged next to her. “I had bad manners when we first met.” Again you are unsure it this statement is mused out to you or the woman struggling on the rock. “I was in the middle of my meal, I didn’t expect you to follow my lanterns so nicely, little pet.” You, then, he’s talking to you.

You can hear the grin he’s producing before you see it, your eyes were fixed on his arm nearest to her as he picks it up and thrusts it into her stomach. Her screams of pain are muffled by the restraint in her mouth, you wince with her, the violet act was far too much for you handle as your stomach lurches. He finds the organ he’s looking for as he gingerly pulls it out, licking his lips hungrily as her body slumps over, falling to her side. “I also realize that I was far to messy and violent for your delicate little eyes to take in.” He tilts his head back quickly, swallowing the liver in one gulp, fingers stained with blood again. “I didn’t want our second meeting to be terrifying this time, so I reduced the disgusting sights and sounds for you.” He gestures with his bloody paw to her, lying on her side.

“Why am I here?” You ask suddenly, startling the fox-man and yourself honestly. He lets out a raspy chuckle, head tilting back again as you shuffle your feet on the soft ground nervously. He jumps down and makes his way towards you once more. Your breathing hitches slightly, but, you are much more confident this time around. The closer he gets though, the more his presence is weighing you down, like you can’t breathe. His aura had a heavy power to it, it was crushing you, making it hard to focus on anything that wasn’t him.

He had you under his trance.

You were too frightened (and rightfully so) to look at him properly last time. You rake your eyes over his bushy white tails flickering and waving at you from behind. He was striking. Absolutely dazzling. His skin was unblemished and immaculate, free of any red except for his spear like claw that was drying from the blood. He had cheekbones that were raised and poised to cut, you feared you would be slashed just looking at them. His nose was slender, just the right size, not too pointy, not curved down too much- if the perfect nose did exist, it was here on his face. On the other hand, his jaw was pointed and sharp. You look up his hidden face as he smiles, his cupids bow was very pronounced. His lips were borderline perfect too, on the medium size of the scale, they housed pearly white teeth in between the slightly pink lips. The purple elegant looking material hung around his body was gorgeous, revealing all the right things to you and hiding others.

You gasp when one of his shoulders falls, the cloth slipping over his pale body, showing you so much more skin: more of his upper body, a pointed shoulder, a few ribs, and a pinkened nipple. He shuffles out of the other billowing sleeve with a raspy chuckle again. For being an ethereal beast, he wasn’t very frightening sounding. More skin is revealed to your eyes for your viewing pleasure.

“Little human.” He is a few feet from you now, he was so gentle sounding, so soft. You wanted him to lull you to sleep. “Where’s your bracelet?” He asks you, a delicate inquiry.

“My bracelet?” You look down at your bearen wrists, void of any dangling jewelry. “I take it off when I sleep…” His face is hidden, but, you can feel his cold eyes on you, watching you, ready to strike if necessary. “Are you going to eat my liver?” You ask, body going rigid with how direct you where being.

His grin thickens, growing on his flawless cheeks, whiskers moving with his actions. “No, my little human.” You almost sigh in relief. “I don’t wish to harm someone like me.” He practically snickers.

Your eyes are going dry from how much you are staring, unblinking at the fox-man. “What…do you mean?” You ask him, voice breathless.

He picks up his unstained hand, claws rake through your your hair again, your breathing is becoming unstable. “Well, my dearest human, or, should I say half-human…..” He trails off, cheshire cat grin growing immensely once more. “Your father is a human. That much you know. But,” he cups your jaw with both hands delicately now, “your mother is a gumiho, like me.”

He is holding you now, you feel his piercing stare raking over your body, watching you become confused. Your body is tense. You were having a hard time coping with the information the dream was giving you. You almost laugh, but refrain.

“That’s impossible.” You state up to him. “My mom is a human. She’s too materialistic to not be one.” He doesn’t drop his smile or your face in his paws, he simply shakes his head no. You see for a brief moment a flash of yellow under his hair.

“Why does your charm bracelet contain several yeowu guseul (fox marble/beads) then?” He asks, pushing your face closer to him, the scent of him flooding through you, making your inner thighs touch. “Why does she have so many beads on a single chain? Why did she give it to you? And why did your father’s bead fall off the metal then?” He presses these questions as he presses your bodies as close as he could make them without touching you.

“I’ll tell you why, my darling.” His warm breath fans over your face as he explains the situation to you. “Your mother is retreating into her gumiho hole, a fox hole if you will, ready to take the next victim so she can have money, knowledge, intelligence, power, and that of the like from the men she dates. Gumiho’s are very rare to find, especially living where you do, and in our existence we are required to breed. Being male gumiho-less, your mother was forced to settle for a human. And the offspring of her decision is you, my pet.” Your blood runs cold. You feel like what he’s saying is true though you don’t want to believe his words.

“She did love your father at one point in time, truly loved him. His marble fell off because she did not wish to harm him any longer, making the bond of the bead lose, letting it break away. We take from other’s life forces, eating livers or hearts, making yeowu guseul…It’s a hard life. I could actually feel her presence when I was passing by this town, so I decided to stop in, I felt a little spark, a little blurb of another gumiho being here. That feeling, the lighter one, would be you my dear.”

————-

You jolt awake again, though this time not so desperately like you had previous. You glance at the clock. 8:16 AM. Ugh. Why? Why have this exhausting dream again? You feel like you haven’t gotten any sleep, any sense of peace you had was thrown out the window.

———–

You spend the rest of the day getting ready to take you dad to the airport, packing your car you rarely use full of his things, snacks, and coffee. The airport was a good two hour drive so you had a great trip ahead of you on this spring Sunday morning. 

Time to get down to business.

———-

You were home finally.

The late afternoon sun was just about to disappear over the towns horizon. You walk into your quiet house, the feeling of it abandoned. You were used to being alone, you preferred being that way. Knowing that you were all alone, truly, was slightly terrifying. You were out of your element. Silence hung in the air. You hated feeling empty. It was too cold in here too. You know that your dad would come back, but your mom….Your mom….

You turn on your heel and head to the library, not wanting to experience this aching, nagging feeling in your head as your stomach was dropping. It was a sickening feeling. One you weren’t prepared to stomach any further.

——-

The library was very quiet on this afternoon, but, it comforted you to know that there were a few people in here with you, knowing you weren’t completely alone was welcoming. You were usually too busy studying to read any of the novels or stories placed on the shelves as you decide to head up the stairs to your favorite corner, the travel section of the books not far from your little safe haven.

You grab a handful of books, sparking your travel bug, slightly sad you didn’t get to experience traveling around the world with your dad. He said he was starting out in Europe, specifically Iceland when you drove him to the airport earlier. You wish you didn’t have school tiring you down, making it possible to travel currently until summer.

You slink to your table, humming quietly to yourself. You could finally sit and relax, no studying, no worries really, except your under eye bags from two nights of seemingly sleepless nights.

Your heart stops.

There he was again.

Sitting in your seat reading. He was here. You almost died at the sight of him. He looked exactly the same from since you left him: head in hand, looking incredibly bored, scanning over his book lazily, his blink slightly uneven and blank expression paced on his flawless face. His clothes changed, bright red sweater instead of a tan one hung around his neck. You swear he looks so familiar but you can’t be certain.

You gawk as you grab your seat, placing your books on the table in a rush, the bottoms one almost slams on the wood table, the sound echoing in the quiet space.

He startled surprisingly, shoulders rising, head jolting up. White strands of hair raising to dark chocolate orbs peering at you in question. Thick dark brows were almost touching his forehead, his lips slanted looking at you a little puzzled as to why you were being so loud in the library as you finish slipping into your seat.

“Sorry.” You whisper, still it was loud enough for him to hear it, if not, he would be able to read your lips.

He nods twice and goes back to reading his little book. Maybe he’s in one of your classes you shrug your shoulders, thinking as you happen to open one of your travel books. No, you would have remembered someone that handsome. You would have remembered that white hair.

You flashback to your vivid dreams you’ve been having briefly, but, you shut that thought down fast, not wanting to think about the sight of the blood, the organs, the fox-man any longer.

—-

You read through a few books, skimming through the pages really, not really looking at the words, you were more so looking at the beautiful pictures. You were wishing you were out, seeing the world, experiencing different cultures. If only. You close the book realizing you are done with you stack of books. You get up to put your books away, the sun fully set at this point, the fluorescent lights hum above your head as you slip the bond pages back into the shelves where they belong.

You turn to the other side of the shelves, the new age section. Your eyes scan the books over and over until you settle on one bound book on the top shelf. “Korean Monsters and Myths”. Your dream flashes through your vision and before you know it you are reaching out to the shelf, trying to stretch your arm to grab the book. You weren’t y’all enough to reach the very top shelf as you struggle on the tips of your shoes to grab the book you are desperate for some reason to read.

A beautiful pale hand reaches over you to pluck the book in question off the shelf, dangling it in front of your face. Your hands reach out to grab it, turning slightly to see the white haired man smirking looking at your face. Leaning down, you see his gaze flicker to your arm.

“That’s a beautiful bracelet.” He states, voice soft and gentle a little raspy too. God you’ve heard this before as you flush and tuck a small piece of hair behind your ear.

“T-thank you.” You give him a small smile as you head back to your seat. You see him grab a book or two as you gaze at him from you seat.

You open the book and scan over the book, over and over. Pages filled with dokkaebi (mischievous spirits that appear at night), haetae (lion with scales and a horn on its head), imugi (almost dragons), bulgasari (iron-eating monsters), inmyeonjo (mythical creature with a body of a bird and a head of a human), and so many more creatures of nightmares and scary ghost stories. You even see the infamous egg ghosts you find out are called gwisin, looking exactly like the one from your dream. You almost scream when you turn the next page. 

A fox- creature was in the middle of the page, orange and white, the eyes glowing red with nine tails behind it.

A gumiho.

You breathing catches. You read on feverishly. The book pretty much telling you everything you knew already from your dream fox-man revealing everything to you last night in your dream. “…Though they usually appear as women, luring men to eat their hearts or livers, they say that male gumihos are very rare- they are said to be even more dangerous than the female counter parts….They are able to shapeshift into anything living… The often appear in dreams… they produce yeowu guseul- a bead or marble- from stealing their life force… It is said to contain great power and knowledge after being made a yeowu guseul….They obtain this power through a long, deep kiss…

You shut the book feeling sick to your stomach. You go to stand as you catch the eyes of the man sat across from you. His once rich dark brown eyes becoming glowing yellow slits, cheshire cat grin spreading over his pale cheeks, you see a twinge of clear whiskers poking through his beautiful skin. Your breathing gets shallow as you eyes pop out of their sockets.

How could you be so stupid.

It’s him. He’s the fox-man from your dreams.

A male gumiho.

You abandon your book on the table, something you’ve never done before in your entire life as fear floods your senses, carrying you down the steps, and out into the chilly night. You are panicking as your feet carry you home, shoes slapping the sidewalk with vigor, trying to escape the throws of the white haired man. You don’t know if he is chasing you, but you feel like he is. You need to get home, you need to find shelter, safety.

You bound up the steps to your house, out of breath, fumbling with your keys as you finally get your act together and pushed your front door open. You flick on every light in the downstairs area, you were afraid of the dark suddenly.

This had to be a dream. You had to be hallucinating.

——-

You eventually calm down off your adrenaline spike, brain clicking off the overdrive button as you watched some mindless TV and made yourself some simple spaghetti. You knew you were hallucinating, you had to stop drinking coffee. That’s it. That’s the reason this whole weekend had been so weird. You were done you vowed as you let out a giant yawn. You decide to shut off some lights, keeping the hallways illuminated for your sake. You roll your eyes at yourself and think, ‘Lights won’t keep a ferocious fox-beast away.’ But, still, it gave you some peace of mind as you climb into your sheets. Absolutely exhausted from your whole weekend and tireless sleep.

You hoped and prayed that you would be able to get over these awful dreams. You hated this. Your mind flashes to the fox-man again…the white haired man…

“Please don’t visit me in my dreams.” You whisper to the silent air in your room as your lids drooped, the sand-man was sprinkling you with his sleep dust it felt like as you nodded off.

——-

Yellow eyes appeared in the corner of her room, the invisibility of his shifting powers melting off to reveal part of himself to her sleeping form. He was a little sad she didn’t want to see the worlds he was from in her dreams, but, he respected her wishes, hearing the whispered request. He had indeed followed her to her house and slipped inside behind her, completely invisible. It reeked of her mother- being a full fledged gumiho and all. Her room though, smelt like juniper, pine, and vanilla.

The scent of the half-breed.

He snickered to himself as all of the invisibility melted off himself, still concealing his true-pure- form behind his preferred human one. If only his brothers could see him now- wanting to mate with a half-breed. Still, it was better than a human and better than finding an older female gumiho, half-breeds are even rarer than the gumiho itself, usually passing away before birth or shortly thereafter. Gumiho’s were required to mate, to keep their culture alive, contrary to popular belief, they did not eat livers and hearts to become gumiho, they just ate them to stay alive. He personally hasn’t had the chance to mate since the turn of the millennia, another half-breed then too, escaped his courting tactics. Halflings were bound to earth, but, could shift into the realm in which the gumiho’s are most suited for, the realm in between the living and the dead. Half-breed’s couldn’t shape shift either, they were more human than a fox-hybrid.

He stared down at her. Dusty pink covers rising and falling in time with her breathing. Her hair decorated the pillow like a halo, placed gingerly on the sides of her. He didn’t want to enter her dreams unwarranted, but, he did want to influence her. He touched his three middle fingers to her forehead gently, pouring himself into her dream.

The first time he met her in his raw form, he could smell it, she was ready for him, she was craving something more than just remaining alive. He had smelt it pool between her thighs.

She was ready to mate. 

———

Yes, you think as the dream world was nothing but you and your bed. A dim light appears next to you from your night stand illuminating the four walls around you.

You are in your room, lying on your sheets on your back, staring at the ceiling fan swinging around, a smooth, slow beat was being produced around you, though, you had no idea where it was coming from. A familiar scent tickle your nose, a heavy smell… You prop yourself on your elbows to have a look when you are astonished to see the white haired man from the library sat across from you in the futon you love to study on. 

He’s sitting in his red robes this time, no tail or ears to show. A tactful smirk was placed upon his pink lips as he watches you with dark brown eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” You ask breathlessly. Why does he have this affect on you? You are either in fear or awe of this ethereal creature. 

He chuckles, light rasp coming out to grace your ears with the sound once more. “I’m here to see you little one.” He purrs. 

“What is it that you want?” You ask boldly. You realize you are just in your sleep shirt and underwear with no blanket on top of you. Nothing to hide the view of you. “I have nothing for you. I keep telling you that.”

His nostrils flare slightly but his gaze remains amused and unbothered. “You have several marbles I’d like to consume.” He confesses. “You also smell divine.”

“I thought you weren’t going to hurt me?” You ask again, wondering if he was going to stay true to his word. 

He chuckles again, red robes shaking with him as he grabs the arm of the futon, “No, my darling, I’m not going to eat you, I can assure you of that.” His nostrils flare again. A sparkle of gold tinting in his eyes. “Well, there is something I’d like to eat from you, but it’s not your liver or heart.” 

You touch your thighs together again at his husky sounding words, words laced with implying something dangerous to you. “What do you mean?” You ask, worried where this was going, where you wanted it to go. 

“Why don’t you wake up and find out?”

Your eyes snap open, body wrapped in your blanket still, wetness seeping through your thin cotton panties. You go to snap on your lamp next to you, seeing it’s an absurd time of the night as it clicks on by itself. Your nose is hit with the deep woodsy smell as you gulp down your own saliva, throat running dry. You hear that raspy, rough chuckle cut through the air, startling you as you quickly glance at him sat on your futon, where dream you had last seen him. The light from the lamp making him appear far more beautiful than you even though possible. 

“Good evening.” He purrs again, the sound of his voice making your head spin. 

You grab your bracelet off the nightstand next to you in a haste and threw it at him. He caught it with ease, but his eyes narrowed. “You want me to leave that badly?” He asks you, tone sounding incredibly hurt as he darts his tongue out to wet his lips again. 

“I don’t know who you are- what you are- and why you are here!” You yell into the silent house. 

His brows knit together more. “You know what I am, my pet.” He rises, robes falling back into place as he steps with thought towards your form. “I wanted you to see where your mother and I and other gumihos spend a lot of our life, the in between realm of the living and the dead.” He stops at the foot of your bed. “It’s exciting isn’t it?!” He inhales once more, head tilting back, eyes closing. A frown graced your lips. 

“Now,” he practically growls at you, tone low and sensual that sent a shiver down your spine. “I’m here for you, my darling.”

The tails spring to life behind him, nine in total, his human ears all but disappeared, fluffy tufts of white poked through the sides if his head, standing alert. His whiskers poked through the sides of his nose, translucent and twitching. He blinked several times, dark eyes turning into yellow glittering orbs that were half-lidded, staring down at you on the bed with lust. 

“Me?” You ask to him, the wetness in between your legs growing as you saw him for what he truly was outside of your dreams. “You don’t even know my name…” You trail off a little embarrassed you know several things about each other, except the others name. 

“Minhyuk.” He states, untying his giant woven belt that was keeping his curtains of red up. He pauses as he looks at you patiently, expecting you to tell him yours.

“Oh-h, I-it’s y/n.” You stammer as you watch him. He clicks his tongue and repeats your name. 

“What a perfect name for the most perfect pet in all the realms.” His voice is dripping with honey, you flush at his words. He drops his belt and snaps his head up to you. “Those have to go.” He snaps his fingers, blue flames came out to lick your clothes clean off your body, not harming you at all in their wake as you are left exposed to the breeze of you fan. The night air sending a chill down your naked spine, nipples hardening with his actions as you give a soft gasp, trying to cover yourself up as he tuts. Grabbing your hands and removing them to the sides of you, your weight falls, back flat on the sheets as he hovers before you. Red curtains of his glamorous robes still hanging off his body. 

“Don’t cover yourself.” He growls low, warning in his tone. His eyes were glittering, mischievous down at you as you stared back, wide eyed and lips parted. You wanted to see all of him as you gaze flickers lower. He catches your wandering eye as he chuckles. “You have something I want, darling. Will you let me feed?” 

Your mind’s telling you no. Your heated, naked body betrays your head again as you nod several times yes. 

“That’s what I thought.” He growls.

He leans over you now, rubbing his nose against yours, breath fanning you in the face again, this time, though, you wanted to catch his lips with yours. He nuzzles you back and forth and happily hums. You don’t quite know why, but, you follow suit, rubbing your cheeks and noses against each other. He stops as he kisses down the side of your jaw, the side of your jaw that he had once smeared blood on. 

He kisses all the way to your lips, approaching with caution, finally pushing his pillows against yours. He presses himself to you several more times, being delicate and gentle with you. It made your heart swell at his actions. He presses his pink tongue to you bottom lip, wanting entrance inside your mouth. He squeezes his paws around yours lightly, letting you know he was just excited as you where. You part your lips more as he slips his muscle in, tangling it with yours in delight, he hums again, a rumble escaping his throat. You continue like this for what feels like years. Your head was spinning. Dizzy off the feeling and the smell of him. 

He pops off your mouth, nipping the skin of your lower lip, “y/n” He purrs against the vein on your neck, kissing the flesh there. “Will you be mine?” He asks, husky, heavy voice vibrating against your throat where he was being tender with his tongue and teeth. “Will you be my vixen, my darling?”

You arch your back off the bed to his voice, nipples ghosting the fabric of his robes you shudder as he smirks into your hot skin, eyes closing. 

“Yes.” You hiss out, wanting nothing more than him tonight. 

He removes his hand from you own as they stroke your hair from root to ends as he bites a little harder at the skin where your neck and shoulder meet, letting out another rumble. “Good.” He pops off for air as he strokes your face with one long nailed hand, the other running up and down your side, earning him another shudder. He trails down now, littering your collar bone with kisses and teeth marks, his breathing goring heavier, as was yours. You card your own nails through his hair, turning to the cool side of your pillow, giving him little moans as he licks down the valley in between your breasts. 

“Ah!” You moan as his fluffy lips find your little nipple, kissing it sweetly before he nips the bud to be even more erect with his mouth. He rolls you in his mouth, tongue swirling circle around your pink flesh as the hand that was trailing down the side of you pinches and pulls your other nipple, pulling it, rolling it in between his long claws. “Ah, Minhyuk!” You moan again, tugging on his white strands as you arch your back, wanting more, needing more. He makes his own muffled noises of enjoyment, mouth too busy giving you attention to say anything back to you. 

He plays with you some more before looking up at you with large golden eyes, full of desire as he kisses the swells of your breasts, moving to the other nipple to suck on. “Minhyuk…” You breathe out, voice full of your own desire. His eyes dilate when you call to him. He breathes heavily onto your skin once more, taking your spit-less nipple in his mouth as you gasp a moan. You reach the base of his ear with your fingers as he growls a, “Yesssssss.” You moan as you pet him. You feel him shudder at your actions, the little hairs on your arms stand at attention. . You smirk, knowing you had that effect on him. You equally were driving each other mad. 

He comes off your nipple, hands tracing down your sides again as he kisses a trail down your stomach that was on fire, you were breathless as he moves lower and lower. The anticipation of him being at your middle killing you. He was teasing you though. Kissing the inside of your thighs, lightly biting the skin there. 

“Minhyuk.” You prop yourself on your elbows to look at him. The white hair on his head hiding his golden eyes from you once more. He pauses on your thigh, lips hovering, listening to the urgency in your tone. “Don’t tease me.” You state to him, more than annoyed you weren’t being throw over the bed and touched like the little slut you were, or at least wanted to be. 

You feel him smirk into your skin. “What’s the magic word?” He asks, teasing you further. 

Fine, if he wants you to beg.

“Please, Minhyuk.” You make your voice as smooth and as full of honey as you can make it. You hear his breathing catch. He bites your thigh hard suddenly. “Ahh!!” You cry out as he pushes himself off you, flipping you over on your stomach in one fluid motion. 

“Since you asked so nicely, my vixen.” He slaps a cheek of your behind with force, you bit your bottom lip and whimpered. “My dirty girl, wanting me to be rough with her- throw her around.” He smacks you again earning him a cry of pleasure to escape your lips. You hear him snap his fingers as your bed flips, or was it that the pair of you flip, you weren’t sure, you just know you are by the foot of the bed on your stomach still.

You feel his crushing presence behind your body. He doesn’t touch you, but you know he’s there. You feel a long claw you used to fear brush the hair away from your neck as he leans over you, kissing your ear tenderly, moving down to the middle of your back, trailing sweet kisses down your spine as he gets to your lower back. You feel the bed dip slightly with his weight pressing behind you as he settles. He bites and nips and slaps your ass, kneading it in his palms. You groan, loving the feeling of him, it was like he was worshiping your body, making you truly his. 

It turned you on even more to know that he wanted to touch and feel every inch of you. 

He parts your cheeks, revealing your center to him. You hear him hum the loudest he has all night, he smacks his lips, tongue slurping his jowls. “Darling…” You shudder at his pet name. “You look so good…I’m going to devour you.” You hear inhale sharply, then, he kissing your lower lips, tongue slipping through his pink lips to taste you.

You cry out in pleasure again as he laps at your folds. How dare make you feel this good. Your stomach was still hot, it was on fire, you felt like a coil was being wound through your insides. Your heart was beating fast and your head was only consumed with one thought: you wanted more, more of him.

You arch your back, pressing his face closer to your middle to your heat the chuckle from his lips and the smirk on his mouth parting you farther. “Please!?” You demand and ask at the same time. Body hot with pleasure. He laps more, tracing your folds, nose hitting your back entrance, tongue poking through, entering you as one long nail gently swirls your bundle of nerves, wiggling it back and forth. You flop you face to your sheets, the pleasure too much for you to bear. He shoves his tongue in your farther as you let a muffled scream escape your lips, holding on to your bed for dear life. “Minhyuuuukkkkk!!” You scream his name this time as your vision starts to spot. “Please!” You groan as his mouth and finger picks up the pace, working you into your high. “Don’t stop!” You prompt him on, earning you a series of throaty moans from him, your slick skin blocking out his full moans.

“I want to come in you.” He removes his mouth from your saliva soaked core. His finger moves rapidly, working your coil in your stomach up. “Can I come in you…Together. I want to be joined.” He sounds out of breath, worked up himself.

You nod as he smacks your ass. “Up.” He commands removing his body and his finger from your dripping center. You lift your hips up as you feel the bed dip with him on his knees behind you. You cock your head off the pink sheets.

“I want to see you.” You state, body trembling to see your fox-man poised above you. He chuckles darkly as he snaps his fingers, a giant golden mirror appears in front of the foot of your bed with a cloud of blue flames.

Oh god.

You see him remove his robes, revealing his pure, pale body, eyes glittering and wild, pupils dilated, looking at you through the mirror. One of his hands grabs your hips pushing you back into the hard press of him. Oh boy. Your really in the fox hole with this one. He glides himself along your center, collecting his saliva and your juices, the head, you feel, is bulbous and his skin feels like velvet. He rumbles again.

“Mine.” He pulls away as he presses his tip to your heated core. You gasp out in pleasure and pain. You feel the long vein on the side of him stroking your walls as he grunts in response, eyebrows coming together as he settles into you. Letting you adjust to his perfect body. He leans in lower and purrs once more. “Mine.” He pulls his hips back, tails gliding through the air with him as he almost leaves your hole, causing you to whimper as he aggressively pushes back in. He repeats the motion speeding up rapidly, making you see white once more, his member dragging along your sweet spot as he bucks into you. Your stomach was on fire you’ve never felt so alive as you see him behind you, holding your hips with his claws as he looks at you with those otherworldly golden eyes.

Every move he makes in you makes you either cry out or whimper or beg for him to keep going. You couldn’t stand it. As if he senses the climb of your high he quickly picks up his already fast pace as his thrusts became brutal. Tears pricked at your eyes, vision blurring as your cries became higher and more desperate for him to get you there, to reach your orgasm.

He laughs as he smacks your ass, hand reaching down to stroke your back entrance, granting him loud moans from your hoarse throat. He rubs over and over your hole as he snaps his hips into yours without flattering. “Look at me when you come darling.” His rasp was drawn out, breathless as he dirty talks to your teary face in the mirror. “Come for me, be my vixen for years to come.”

You feel your coil pop, he growls as he leans over, biting your shoulder, yellow orbs never leaving your gaze, your eyes roll back into your sockets as you feel your essence gush from you body. He gives a few more thrusts, slower and longer, making you see stars again as you scream. You’re so sensitive after you’ve just released yourself to him. =

“Minhyuk please!”

“Give me kits, my darling, give me kits, give me kits.” He repeats over and over, his own mantra in your ear, the new position getting him even deeper as he pulls almost fully out the final time as he bucks into you. His eyes roll back too, breaking his stare he’s had on you all night. He shoots himself deep into you, filling you up with himself. “Darling.” He hisses out sounding straggled, breathing caught in his throat.

You feel something so incredibly unfamiliar happening as he’s sheathed fully inside of you. “I’m knotting.” He groans, tails twitching, ears pressed to his head which is thrown back, you feel his claws on your hips pressingly into you, not enough to break the skin but you knew you’d have marks.

He swells in you, blocking everything inside of your hole from trickling out. He rests as you feel him inflate a bit more, the overstimulation was driving you insane. He was breathing heavily, shoulders heaving with his ragged breaths. Sweat was glistening off of him, his chest so unmarked and pale. His ears swivel around, as he opens his eyes and looks at you with adoration. You felt like that word was an understatement, but, didn’t know how else to describe his expression.

“Sorry.” He sheepishly states to you, gazing fondly at you in the mirror. “I haven’t bred in a long while. I forgot I knot.” He flushes, pink creeping up on his cheeks. You are in shock. That’s the most he’s ever been vulnerable in front of you.

“Bred?” You huff out, catching your own breath as you smile wearily at him.

“Ah, as the humans call it sex.” He removes his finger from you to stroke your hair as he snaps again, two water bottles appeared out of thin air, one in front of you and one is in his other hand. “But, don’t worry my dear, you will be my vixen for quite some time.” He looks down at the place you are connected. “And, judging by my swell and my knot, we’ll be parents to little kits soon.” He smiles at you in the mirror as you almost choke on your water.

You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. “What?” You question him as he smirks now.

“You said you’d be mine.” The mischievous grin is back, playful rasp coming out. “You’re my vixen.” He runs a hand through his white locks ears pressing back again. “That is, if you’ll have me?”

Well you were already full of the best dick you’ve ever gotten in your life from the most handsome man you’ve ever seen, but you didn’t know much about him. “Since we are kinda stuck here for a while then, tell me about yourself, then I’ll decide.”

He grins the most beautiful smile you’ve ever seen as he continues to stroke your hair. You already knew your answer, but, you wanted to remain coy. It wasn’t planned in your life, this whole weekend really throwing you for a loop as he blinks unevenly at you in the glass before his tale.

You were caught. You were his.


End file.
